Starting over
by Fearmyb0xers
Summary: Yamato has been in love with Taichi for years, he finally decides to break up with Sora and confess, knowing that he was going to hurt Sora and be rejected by Taichi. Angst,Romance,Drama,Yaoi. Taichi/Yamato,Taito,Yamachi


'Jealousy is one hell of a thing, it can turn you into a total asshole, and I should have thought about that more. I can't believe he even forgave me and continued to be my friend, they had only separated a month when I asked her out, though I guess that said alot about her character; that she accepted a relationship with her ex's best friend so fast. That idiot Taichi, I had to keep her away from him, they would have gotten back together if I hadn't, she was never any good for him. Why didn't I just confess to him and take the punch to the face, instead of stealing his girl; I am also a big idiot.

She is in the audience, watching me, cheering me on, not knowing that my feelings for her are a facade; I'm horrible, even as a friend to her. Closing my eyes, I will sing and continue the concert with my band, only a few more songs, then I will put an end to our relationship; this isn't right for either of us to go through any longer. Even if I don't want her with Taichi, it isn't right for me to keep her in a fake relationship, she is a friend and deserves to be with someone who can actually love her.

Taichi, I will finally tell you how I feel for you, even if it rips our friendship to pieces; I can't hide these feelings inside me forever.'

Yamato's heart pounded in his chest, his arm in the air and hand flexing open and closed, smiling out into the crowd as he sang, none of them knowing the thoughts running in their idol's head during the whole concert. Sora putting her hands to her mouth, cheering loudly for him, with the other digidestined that could make it. The blonde singer, looked toward his friends, eyes wandering over to his fluffy haired best friend and long time secret crush. Taichi was clapping his hands together, raising one arm high and shaking it to the beat enthusiastically.

"The final song for tonight is one dear to our hearts, our number one hit that got us where we are today!" Yamato nodded to his bandmates to start, the fans screaming as the beat started. "You got a boy, you got a girl, sittin' underneath a tree, they sit there every day, and even though, you may think, that this is the way to be. It may not always be that way! You can't take nothin' for granted! You got to live like today!" Yamato continued to look out into the crowd, none of them able to tell who he was looking at; most believing it was Sora. "I turn around and I can see what's behind me! And I turn back around and I can see what's ahead! And if you don't believe I'll be here all along! Just turn around! Just turn around!"

Once the song was over, the group walked off stage to the back, laughing and celebrating a good concert. Sora walked back stage, going over to Yamato, and hugged him. "That was a great concert Yamato!" she smiled, releasing him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she tilted her head to the side. "The others want to all go out and eat once you get your things." the band mates, who had been the ones to tell Yamato in the first place to think about what he was doing to Sora, when he was obviously not in love with her; wished their lead singer luck with hand signs behind Sora's back, before leaving to their dressing room.

Putting his hands on Sora's shoulders, Yamato looked into her eyes sadly. "I want you to know how sorry I am to do this to you, you have been my friend for so many years..." Sora's smile started to fade. "I can't be with you anymore, I shouldn't have even asked you out, I don't have romantic feelings for yo-" he was expecting it, he'd been 'dating' her for almost a year, and he was now telling her the whole time he never loved her.

"Bastard!" Sora screamed, slapping him hard across the face. "You wait so long to tell me this! What on earth possessed you to ask me out if you didn't have romantic feelings for me! I put my heart into this relationship and now you tell me it was just one sided!" tears filled the girls eyes, when he said he wanted to talk to her, she'd believed he was going to ask her to marry him now that he had enough money that he could buy a ring. "You've wasted nine months of my life Yamato!" she turned on her heels. "I never want to talk to you again!" and she ran out.

Yamato put his hand to his cheek and sighed, he knew that she was going to be angry, and he didn't blame her; he had just broken her heart. "Hey, what happened with Sora? She just ran by crying...she slapped you?" Taichi came into the back of the stage, blinking. "You broke up with her huh?"

"Taichi...I need to talk to you too." Yamato was already confessing things and was already hit once, getting into a fight with Taichi now was as good a time than any. Taichi put his arms behind his head, waiting for his best friend to tell him what was up. "I only dated Sora because I was jealous of her, I was never in love with her, and I couldn't lie to her anymore..." he could tell Taichi was still confused, why was he jealous of Sora? And why would that make him date her? "...Fuck it, Taichi...I'm sorry!" Yamato moved over to Taichi, grabbed the tan skinned boys face and kisses him hard, pulling back quickly. "I have been in love with you since we were twelve years old...I couldn't let her get back together with you."

The crash was what made the rest of the band come running back out, Taichi was on top of Yamato, the pale blonde's arms up to block his face from the punches. "You son of a fucking bitch!" Taichi screamed, punching Yamato's arms and sides, grabbing at Yamato's hair. "Is this all some kind of sick joke?!" he was quickly pulled off by the others, struggling as Yamato pushed himself back against the wall, his hair a mess, breathing hard. "Do you have any idea how much Sora loved you! To date her because you were jealous of her being with me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he continued to reach out at the singer. "Let go of me! He needs his ass kicked! Now you haven't lost Sora as a girlfriend and friend, but me too! I hope you are happy with yourself!" he pulled himself away from the band members. "I'm going to go be a real friend and comfort Sora."

Yamato watched Taichi storm away, eyes filling with tears, placing his hands to his face. He knew it was going to happen, but he had to get it off his chest to move on. His body shook as he cried into his hands, he was a horrible friend, and knew he deserved what he got as punishment for hurting Sora. The other boys knelt beside him, placing their hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down, and telling him that it was possible for them to be his friends again once things calmed down; but Yamato knew things wouldn't ever be the same, even if they forgave him.

TBC

AN: It has been many years since I actually worked on a digimon fanfiction. What better than to do the couple that got me into yaoi in the first place when I was 12 lol


End file.
